User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 44 - Super Hero-ld
Episode 44: Super Hero-ld Premise: The contestants make their own super suits and participate in a superhero movie challenge. Meanwhile, the guys form an alliance. Fun Fact: Brady has two dogs named Steve! Challenge: Make your own superhero suit, name, and power; race through obstacle course the quickest Superheros: Lumber Woman (Beth), Timber Man (Justin), Captain Alberta (Harold), Super Aqua Chick (Leshawna), The All Seeing Eye (Duncan), The Human Cricket (Courtney), Wonder Woman (Lindsay) Winner(s): The Human Cricket (Courtney) Eliminated: Leshawna, because of the guys' alliance and Courtney siding to vote her off My Favorite Part: Lindsay as Wonder Woman This is another solid episode. The only flaw was that the elimination felt like a predictable rehash of Bridgette's elimination last season. However, the comedy and the superhero parodies more than makes up for it. There is a lot of great comedy in this episode and the energy is definitely kept up to keep me invested in the episode. I really liked Harold as Captain Alberta. These are fart jokes that are gross but done CORRECTLY and for a purpose as to further the plot, which I thought was pretty clever. He definitely showed his strengths in this episode and he did a fantastic job in the challenge. If only I had hot shinook wind like he did :P. Duncan also wasn't too bad in this episode but unfortunately, this is the beginning of his transition into a writer's pet (though not as bad as in World Tour) with the writers constantly saving him from eliminations and overusing him a bit. Regardless, he had some pretty funny moments. I laughed hard at his super persona, "The All-Seeing Eye" and he managed to teach Harold a painful life lesson. Even the burrito scene was pretty funny. Courtney was also pretty funny in this episode when she made everyone cringe with her deafening super power and got mad when Lindsay won the challenge over her. I also cracked up when Leshawna called her an aged-cheddar chick and then in the confessional, Courtney came up with a couple of other cheeses that she would rather be called. Beth and Justin trying to act like superheros was really funny and I cracked up at how lame their powers were. Beth claims that she's lumber woman and that she can talk to plants, but ironically, she really can't! Justin as Timber Man was really funny too and he claims that he can make fire as long as he isn't too close to it. Ouch... Lindsay as Wonder Woman was a win win for me though. It was great to see her win a challenge for herself and I loved her portrayal of Wonder Woman. She "wonders" a lot and she has an invisible jet. She also proves to be real bad at saving people falling off buildings ("Oops...sorry lady..."). Chris and Chef were also really funny here. I loved the great slapstick when Pythonicus and Dander Boy were sabotaging the contestants while they were making their suits and that great moment when Chef squealed like a girl and got saved by Chris, only to FALL FLAT. Chris's sarcasm towards the contestants were also pretty funny and Chef accidentally hitting Chris and Duncan with bowling balls made me laugh. Finally, I thought the elimination at the end with Harold admitting his mistake and Leshawna forgiving him for it was really sweet and even though the Leshawna alliance ended too soon, Duncan and Harold acknowledged it and Duncan gave good reason as to why he was ending it, which followed continuity right there. So, yeah. It's a good episode. Category:Blog posts